Starwish: Danger Zone
by York2016
Summary: Taking Place after Starwish: Cause and Effect, Two years later, everything seems to be perfect. The Federation is slowly losing ground to the new UCFA forces in the area and they are close to victory...until something else happens...Lol...


WARNING- This Fanfic takes place after Starwish I and thus has spoilers, view at your own risk.  
>VERY IMPORTANT NOTE (VIN): Still LARGELY WIP.<br>Credit for Starwish goes to xdanond, Auriplane and Wohali.

Incoming Coded Priority-One Transmission...Standby  
>Accessing...Comlink Active...Secure Connection Established:<p>

To all USFA vessels who receives this message, This is Fleet Commander York Ross, Commanding Officer of Warstar Posiedon, Battlestar Group-D8.  
>If you are receiving this message then Universe Two-Seven-Niner-Zero (2790 AKA The Starwish Universe) is under attack and any and all assistance is required! Battlestar One classified this incident as CONDITION ZERO. If you are willing to assist meet the battle group at the coordinates attached to this message ..Godspeed and Good luck. *Off Screen* Officer: Sir! Inbound AOFF battleships! York: Frak! Set Condition One! All hands to battle-*End Transmission*

Orders?  
>Ignore? No<br>Assist? Yes  
>Priority? Of upmost importance, VIPs located in Universe...<br>Relaying Orders...setting Condition Zero...preparing jump coordinates...On your order...  
>?: Engage...<p>

Note: This fanfic takes place in an alternate future timeline where United Stellar Federation Alliance Battlestar Group D8 has accidently stumbled into Universe 2790 AKA the Starwish Universe , Joined the Mothership on it' s journey through the story and has caused the Game to end in a Perfect Ending. (Essentially the Special ending but with Star and Bliss present in the ending sequence) Now it is two years afterward, Mare is now CAG as well as Temporary Executive Officer of the Poseidon (in absence of the Battlestar Pegasus Commander who was XO at the time of Starwish I but was lost when it stayed behind to help Ginny to successfully escape from Iblis)  
>, and is now training new pilots aboard the Now Warstar. BSG-D8 now consists of the Capital ships; Posiedon, Unity, and the Mothership, and is the lead fleet for taking down the Federation and replacing it with the USFAs system of Government. . I hope you will enjoy the show-i mean story<p>

Recap: Prelude to War(Sums up what happens in Starwish: Cause and Effect):  
>*Cue Battlestar Poseidon Condition One Alarm*<br>*Multiple Starwish Federation Battleships approach the Poseidon*  
>*Over Comm. Channels* Comm:Action Stations! Action Stations! Set condition one throughout the Ship! This is not a drill! Repeat this is not a drill!<br>*Fast-Forward to when the Battlestar Pegasus is lost after helping Ginny successfully escape from bliss*  
>Officer onboard the Poseidon: Schist! The Pegasus is gone!<br>York: Frak!  
>*Fast Forward, Large drone ship created by bliss launches a HERO (AKA High ExplosiveRadius Ordinance)*  
>Viper Pilot Dragon : Poseidon you have an inbound HERO, ALL VIPERS BREAK! BREAK!<br>*The HERO Collides with the Poseidon*  
>*Fast Forward- Multiple Fighter sized drones attack closely to the Poseidon s hull with Vipers intercepting*<br>*Over Comms* Comm: Inbound Drone Contacts!  
>*Fast Forward, Vipers Launch for the final confrontation with Iblis and the drones*<br>Battlestar Unity: Alright Vipers, This is our go!  
>*Fast forward to the Poseidon on a direct collision course with Iblis*<br>Battlestar Unity: Get out of there! York! Mare! Guys?  
>*The Poseidon Collides with Bliss, Creating a shockwave with the Nightmare (Mare s Fighter) Flying away from the blast*<br>*Transition to White Screen*

*Note: This Next Part is a variant of the Special Ending of RPG Shooter:Starwish *Cue Starwish- Ending~Main Theme by Auriplane*  
>Deuce: I can wish for anything you say?<br>Star: Um...you're not thinking of something crazy, are you?  
>Deuce: Well, I...Nah, Forget it.<br>Star: What is it? I would like to know.  
>Deuce: It's just that...everyone means so much to me. Tessa, Swig, Mare, Ginny, Deadeye, York and Chizuru, even Neferiti.<br>They've all been with through thick and thin.  
>Honestly, I can't make a wish for the sake of one person over another.<br>As generous as your offer is, i don't think i can make a wish.  
>Star: I...I see. Your friends mean that much to you that you would turn down a wish?<br>Deuce: Deadeye has shown me that we can overcome the prejudices of others. Our potential is blocked only by ourselves.  
>Swig taught me that i must look to the future. Living in the present will miss opportunities later on.<br>Mare has shown me that i cannot do everything by myself. Sometimes we must ask for help from those we dislike Tessa has shown me that i will always have a family. As long as we connect to people, we will never truly be alone.  
>Johnny made me understand regret. For without regret we would not learn how to better ourselves and others.<br>Ginny has shown me we should help others for the sake of helping. Expecting anything in return has less meaning.  
>Neferiti has shown me that even enemies can become friends. Sometimes we must be given a chance.<br>York and Chizuru shown that true friends will always watch each others backs...even to the bitter end, even if it isn't apparent that they are.  
>And Finally, Oracle taught me that we must forgive. Harboring ill feelings will only bring more pain.<br>Oh, and one more - you. You taught me there's so much we can accomplish on our own.  
>Star: I am amazed. It seems you experienced a great deal in your life.<br>Deuce: I'm curious. What would you wish for, Wishing Star?  
>Star: Me? I would have liked to experience what it would like to be human.<br>However, I must be destroyed, So I will not allow such a wish.  
>York: Are you sure about that Starwish? I made the Poseidon collide with your "brother" because i knew that the ship was constructed with the remains of the lost three star fragments.<br>Star: You know...you are right...now that all ten star fragments are together...any wish that goes against reality will stay after my powers are gone.  
>But still, what does it feel like to be human? I would like to know.<br>Deuce: Sounds simple enough. If it's in your power, you're welcome to experience my memories.  
>Star: You would be so kind?<br>Deuce: Sure. Just uh...don't go around commenting on my embarrassing moments.  
>Star: Oh my, you were a naughty child.<br>...and a naughtier teenager!  
>Deuce: Yeah, uh, you don't need to broadcast it to the world.<br>Star: You seemed awfully wishy-washy when it came to women.  
>Deuce: Again, don't need to be so vocal.<br>Star: You certainly took a lot of risk by coming here. I caused you a lot of trouble it seems.  
>Well then. That was an interesting experience. I can see why you are the way you are.<br>For the gift you have given me, I believe I shall give you a gift in return.  
>Deuce: Huh? What the-<br>*From Out of nowhere, almost everyone popped in this place.  
>Deadeye: Wh-where am I?<br>Tessa: Huh? What is this place?  
>Mare: ...<br>Johnny: Curious.  
>Swig: Deuce! You're Alive! Either that or we're all dead.<br>Deuce: Guys! You're all here?  
>And not far in the distance I saw...<br>Ginny: M-mister Deuce! Everyone! What is going on?  
>Star: My apologies, everyone. I have brought you here of my own volition.<br>Deuce: Huh? But Why?  
>Tessa: Deeeuuuce, who is this?<br>Star: I am Starwish, more commonly known as the Wishing Star. I am the source of Lucernian power, and sister to Iblis.  
>I brought you here because Deuce was kind enough to share his experiences with me. I have seen through his eyes the hardships of being human.<br>More Importantly, I have seen how all of you have touced his heart.  
>Deuce: Hey now, don't go telling them about me.<br>Johnny: W-Wishing Star! I am sorry for everything!  
>Star: There is no need to apologize, Janni. All of you are here because I would like to grant all of you a gift. I feel you deserve something for all the trouble i caused you.<br>To Dedai, I shall restore your vision when you return. May you see the wonders you once missed.  
>Mister Swig, to you i restore planet Bamboo and its system. It will be as beautiful as when you left it.<br>To Marid and Efreeti, I Shall sever your soul bonds to Lucerna to allow you to live as Jann. May you live out your lives in peace.  
>Miss Tessa, I will cure the rest of the crew of their afflictions. There is no need to shoulder all that responsibility alone.<br>To Janni, I will ensure your relatives are attended to. You needn't concern yourself over everyone.  
>To York...I understand you want to see your wife again with the Pegasus but...according to this timeline I am unable to grant you that wish for you are not supposed to see her yet.<br>York: I understand...Starwish...  
>Star: For now, I shall restore your ship, the Poseidon, to it's former glory.<br>York: Very well then.  
>Star: And to Djinni... alas, i realize there is nothing you want.<br>Deuce: What? There must be a way to save Ginny!  
>Star: There is a way. I can turn her into a Janni, but that alone will not suffice. You will require the cooperation of your friends.<br>Deuce: Really? So what do we have to do?  
>Star: Just as Djinni performed the life exchange on you. The other Lucernians can do the same for Dijinni.<br>Ginny: N-no, I can't ask them to do that!  
>Johnny: I'll do it. We wouldn't be standing here if Ginny didn't save us from Iblis.<br>Mare: I believe that it is my duty to do this.  
>Neferiti: ...This goes against my desire to live longer but...I owe you this much.<br>Ginny: Everyone...all of you are willing to do this for me?  
>Johnny: Yup. Even though I'm a Janni, I can still do this. Desides, with all of us here, the life loss isn't nearly so bad.<br>Mare: Agreed.  
>Deuce: I looked at Nerferiti, who was obviously having second thoughts about this.<br>Neferiti: Stop looking at me that way. I said I would do it, all right?  
>Deuce: Thanks, Nef.<br>Neferiti: Ugh. Let's just get this over with.  
>Deuce: The Lucernians began their ritual to grand Djinni Life.<br>I watched as Neferiti sprouted Wings of Fire, Mare sprouted wings of water and Johnny sprouted normal looking wings.  
>So that was the Ritual Ginny performed on me?<br>Ginny: I...Words cannot express my gratitude! Thank you so much!  
>Deuce: Ginny gave me a quick peck on the cheek.<br>And now...all of us were together again.  
>*Several Years later...*<br>Johnny: Oyyyy! Come get yer Bamboo dogs!  
>Swig: Gimie ten!<br>Ginny: Nyaa~! Mister Deuce is mine!  
>Tessa: Wh-what are you talking about? He's worthless!<br>Deadeye: Then you won't mind if i borrow him for some experiments?  
>Neferiti: I think we'd best leave the Children alone.<br>Mare: Affirmative.  
>Deuce: With Iblis gone, The Federation's aggression returned to a normal state.<br>We all settled down on Bambbo, helping with its restoration.  
>In all my years I never felt this great. Especially when-<br>Bliss(In the Background): Come on! Just Say Hi to them!  
>Star: Oh...um...alright...<br>*Star approaches Deuce and the others*  
>Star(To Deuce): Excuse me, have we met before?<br>Deuce: No...I don't think we have. My name is Deuce.  
>Star: Deuce...that's a nice name...my name is Star.<br>Deuce: Nice to meet you star...say...have you ever heard of Lucernia?  
>Star: No, I can't say I have.<br>Deuce: Well...maybe one day i'll take you out and tell you all about it.  
>Star: Oh...ok then...I would Like that...<br>*The Camera looks up to Space, Cut to a shot of Bamboo's Star, the camera Pans left until it shows the Poseidon, newly restored with it's royal roots visibly shown, orbiting the planet a few hours later*  
>*Cut to a shot of York's Office, where York is sitting down, looking at photos of him and Chizuru fooling around on the day when the Poseidon first launched, as well as when they got married*<br>*Someone Knocks on the door*  
>*York puts the photos away*<br>York: Come In!  
>*Cue Stop Ending~Main Theme by AuriPlane, Start Space Fish by AuriPlane*<br>*The Door opens and Mare approaches York's Desk*  
>Mare: Commander, May I have a word with you?<br>York: Sure...what's on your mind?  
>Mare: Well...truthfully i have been worried about your state of mind after...the Pegasus...<br>York: Are you going to be relieving me of duty?  
>Mare: Negative...I am...merely requesting to be promoted to Executive Officer of the Poseidon, in addition to my normal duties as the Commander of the Air Group(CAG)<br>York: Well...I'll have to put your request through to High Command but...I think they will accept that...Go back to your Normal duties as CAG, and i'll let you know when they've answered...Dismissed Captain...  
>Mare: Yes Sir...<br>*Over Intercom* Sorry Commander Ross but, there have been sightings of a Federation battlegroup massing together to strike, shall i tell the others on bamboo to return to the Mothership?  
>York(Responding Back): No Officer, it's best to leave them alone and have their fun...they deserve it.<br>*InterCom*Yes Commander, what are your orders?  
>York: Set Condition One throughout the ship! Tell all available vessels in the area to converge on those coordinates, we'll be on the Bridge. Mare, Let's go.<br>Mare: Acknowledged.  
>*York and Mare leave the room and the camera looks down and zooms down at the photos of York and Chizuru on their marriage day*<br>*Cue: Stop Space Fish by AuriPlane, Start Colonial Anthem by Bear Mcreary/Position 1:48*  
>*Zoom out to see the Battlestars Poseidon, Unity and Excalibur and it's battle-group warping out of the system with the Battlestar warping out last*<br>*Sudden cut to a black screen*

*Cue stop Colonial Anthem by Bear Mcreary, cue Start By your Command by Richard Gibbs*  
>*A dimmly lighted interrogation room with two shadowed figures appear; Time and Location Unknown; Assumed many years after, "The Danger Zone Incident"*<br>?(1): Name and Rank.  
>?(2): Fleet Commander Chizuru II Minamoto. *She is revealed but the other shadowed figure is still hidden*<br>?(1): Which one?  
>Flt Cmdr. CM: Pegasus.<br>?: The Pegasus? How did you-  
>Flt Cmdr. CM: It's all in the report.<br>?: Alright, I understand that you know the entire story, about your C.O. from the begginning to the end.  
>Flt Cmdr. CM: Yes that is correct. I know every single detail...and i will never forget...even if i had amnesia...<br>?: alright...tell me...about the Famous "Danger Zone" Incident.  
>Flt. Cmdr CM: It's going to be a long story...<br>?: We have time...we have all the time in the universe.  
>Flt. Cmdr CM: Very well...it all started with the preparation of the USFAs offensive against the Federation of Universe 2790...it wasn't a rebellion against them...it was a revolution...<br>?: Tell me everything...  
>*Fades to black screen*<p>

*Cue Title Screen: Starwish: Danger Zone Prologue*


End file.
